Baby, just say yes
by Tvlover1999
Summary: What if after Mark turned her down. Quinn went back to her dorm, instead of going to that bench? Will logan and Quinn stay apart? Or will ture love find a way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again fan fiction lovers. I don't know if you read my first story titled 'Mixed Feelings'. Well, yay it wasn't what you call interesting. I mean I think it was good considering it was my first fan fiction story I ever wrote, but I think I can do better. Well, you know what they say "practice makes perfect". Anyway here's another version of what happens after Mark and Quinn call it quits. BUT the Quogan kiss didn't happen. Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

"Just forget it! Forget everything!" Quinn screamed in his face and ran away as fast as She could! She ran into her dorm room in hope that her roommates weren't their. Luckly they weren't. She slammed the door behind her. _'I can't explain how embarrassed I feel right now. I can't believe I just did that. I dressed like a bimbo just to get humiliated. And for what, some guy that broke my heart. I never thought for a moment that I'd be in this situation. Oh yay, and I was so looking forward to go to that school masquerade ball with mark. Well, theres no way I'm going now.'_ She thought, sliding her back down the door with uncontrollable tears rolling down her face. Realizing that she was crying over some boy, immediately stood up wiped her tears, grabbed some clothes and left.

A few moments later Lola and Zoey walked in to there room.

"Seriously!?" Zoey said not believing.

"It's true." Lola answered.

"Oh my god, isn't that like the tenth time that's happened?" Zoey asked as she open up the mini fridge to get a blix.

"Yep." Lola answered. You know, I don't really believe in all that good luck bad luck stuff but in Stacey's case, I'd say she's..."Lola stopped seeing what Zoey picked up from the dresser. Quinn's phone, proof that she came back to the dorm.

"How do you think it went?" Lola asked. Zoey sat down on the sofa letting out a big sigh.

"Look, I'm not trying to be mean, but I don't think I went to well." Zoey answered. Lola understood her feelings about this situation. Quinn being heartbroken and all.

"Is their anything anything we can..."Lola stopped because of Quinn walking back in. Looking like her old self again.

"Hey." Quinn greeted her friends.

"Hey. How it go?" Lola asked.

"How it go with what?" Quinn asked. Lola and Zoey looked at each other then back at Quinn. "Oh, um, you mean with mark." Quinn said realizing it was kind of obvious.

"Yay." Zoey said.

"He's happy with Brook." Quinn answered. Lola and Zoey looked very sorry for her and she noticed.

"But don't get all sorry for me, I'm fine, really." She said trying to convince them she's okay.

"Alright." Zoey said.

"Good." Lola said.

Well, I'm gonna go...take a walk, you know get some fresh air." Quinn said then left.

"Wow, she's acting weird. Well, weirder." Lola said to Zoey.

"Yay, it's just how shes handling the break-up. If we give her some time she'll be better in a few day." Zoey said to her. Lola nodded in agreement. They wanted to be good friends to Quinn because this way her first heart break.

* * *

'beep beep beep.' The loud alarm clock when off, instantly waking up Quinn out of her deep sleep. Why is it that they can't remember to cut off the alarm clock on Friday night so they don't wake up to early on a Saturday morning. Today it looks like Quinn is the only one sleeping past nine. She didn't feel like going anywhere, but she didn't want to stay in her room all by her self ether. She finally designed to get ready before getting some breakfast.

About an hour later she was done changing clothes, fixing her hair and putting on make up. After an hour of being awake she started to get hungry. She grabbed her bag and headed out.

She walk out of Fulton Hall and down the Court yard and stopped at the coffee cart.

"One Grandiose Java Chino please." She asked the coffee guy and pulled out three fifty. She handed the guy the money and he gave her the coffee. She started to walk away but almost ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" said a female voice. It didn't take that long for Quinn to realize who she was talking to.

"Oh, no it was my fault." Quinn replied to no other than Brooke Margolin.

"Oh, Hey it's Quinn, right?" Brooke asked.

"Yay." Quinn answered. "I didn't know you knew how I was." she said.

"It's kind of hard to forget someone who shoved yellow tail in your boyfriends mouth." She said. The last think Quinn want to do right now was talk to the reason Mark broke up with her.

"Right, well I gotta go." Quinn said. And walked away.

"Is there something wrong?" Brooke asked. Quinn stopped and turned around.

"Wrong? No." Quinn answered.

"Look, I know Mark broke up with you for me." Brooke replied. 'Oh great rub it in my face.' Quinn thought to her self.

"Yay, thats pretty much it." Quinn said.

"Just to let you know, he didn't hurt you on purpose. He was just trying to spare your feelings." Brooke said. She was acting a lot nicer than Quinn expected.

"Thanks for letting my know." Quinn replied.

"Your welcome." she answered. "And are okay with me dating him, be cause if not..." Brooke said I Quinn cut she off.

"Oh, no I'm okay with it. I can't make you break up with him just because I'm a little upset about the break up." she answered.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked.

"Yay, I'm over it." Quinn replied.

"Well cool, I hope we can be friends." she said.

"Me too. See ah." Quinn agreed.

"Bye" brooke said and they went there separate ways. Quinn walked away with a little grin. She wasn't expecting Brooke to be so nice, especially to her. She knew that she was going to be okay. She thought maybe the break up was for the best. It's not like they we're going to be together for ever. If Mark's ready to move on then she should be too.

* * *

It was about one in the afternoon so Zoey, Lola, Michael and James where all sitting at a table eating lunch, but not everyone was in a great mood.

"What's up with Michael?" Lola asked James.

"He's upset because Winchester's owner toke him home." James answered.

"Who's Winchester?" Lola asked.

"That horse that kept following him every where." James answered.

"Oh yay, the horse we rode so I wouldn't be late for class." Zoey said to Michael, but all he did was nodded.

"Wow. I really need to start paying attention to what you guys do." Lola replied.

"Hey." Logan greeted, then sat down and the others waved. A little ways away Quinn came around the corner and walked over to the table.

"Well...?". Lola asked and Quinn immediately responded.

"No."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Lola!" Quinn pointed at her and send A stop it look, then sat down.

"Oh, come on Quinn." Lola said nagging her. "You have to go."

"Go where?" Logan said in his normal annoyed voice.

"The dance next Friday night" Lola answered and Logan round his eyes.

"Why do you always have to be so obnoxious!?" Lola said more in a statement than a question.

"I wasn't being obnoxious! I just don't understand, why Girl have to make such a BIG deal out of stuff like a stupid dance! It just doesn't make any sense." Logan responded.

"A lot of thing don't make sense to you." Lola said. Witch made Logan look at her with a disgusted face.

"Oh, would you guys stop it already!" Zoey said, stopping there argument.

"Your going!" Lola stated again.

"You know, I would love to stay and chat, but I have better things to do than sit hear and listen to you nag me." Quinn said and got up. She grabbed her bag and walked away. Zoey gave a hard stared at Lola.

"What!" Lola asked.

"What do you mean what! You know you shouldn't be pushing Quinn into doing something she doesn't wanna do." Zoey responded.

"Oh, i'm sorry I just wanted MY friend to have a little fun for a change." Lola answered in a mad tone. "Maybe get her mind off of Mark." Lola said.

"Look, I understand you wanting to help, but some people just wanna get over things by themselves, and Quinn's one if them." Zoey replied.

"So, Mark didn't take her back?" James asked.

"Nope." Zoey answered.

"How long did they dated?" James asked.

"Two year." Zoey answered.

"Oh, wow really?" James replied in shock.

"Well, a little more than two Year. Why is that such a shock?" Lola asked.

"Well, I mean Mark's a nice guy but Quinn could have found someone better. you know what I mean?" James finished. Lola and Zoey agreed with James.

Zoey really wants Quinn to go to the dance but doesn't want to push her into going, So she designed to let Lola try to get her to go. If she go's Zoey guarantees that Quinn will have a great time and hopefully get over Mark. Oh well, looks like forth period's starting.

* * *

The alarm clock rang and woke up Quinn.

"I hate mornings." Quinn muttered.

"What?" Lola asked. Quinn looked up at her friend who was siting on the sofa with her laptop.

"Nothing. She answered, then sat up on her bed crossing her legs. "Um, what if I decided to go to this dance..." she started. The word 'dance' got her attention. "what would I wear?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, we'd go into town to do all of that, But before we do that I have to get Dean River to sign this permission slip my mom signed so we can leave campus." Lola answered and acted like she didn't care if she go's or not. Quinn didn't respond so she went back to researching for a role she just had to get.

Quinn sat on her bed thinking about the dance. She didn't know if she should go or not. She remembered what Logan said about girls making a big deal out of a small problem, but she still didn't know what to do.

"Quinn?!" Zoey shouted witch made Quinn jump out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked.

"I called your name like five times, is there anything wrong?" Zoey asked.

"No, just deep in thought." Quinn answered. _'I must of been in out of it 'cause I didn't see Lola leave or Zoey come in.'_ Quinn thought to her self.

"Okay, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go get some breakfast." Zoey said.

"Sure just let me get ready, I'll meet you later." Quinn replied.

"Alright, see'ah." Zoey said and swung her bag over her shoulder then left. Quinn sighed, she got up and walked over to her closet and rummage throw it. She grabbed some clothes and looked in the mirror. She absolutely hated felling this way. She uses to do things like going out with her friends without felling any doubts. _'Ugh, this is stupid, I should go and have fun with my friends. I mean what could happen?'_ Quinn though to her self.

"I'm going." she stated.

* * *

A few days pasted so the dance was only two days away. Zoey, James, Logan, Michael and Quinn were all sitting in the girls lounge. Michael was playing a video game and the others were watching him. It was really funny because Michael was smack talking the Villains in the game.

"YOUR GOING DOWN BUCKET HEAD! EAT MEDAL ZOMBIE BREATH!" Michael shouted at the T.V. so we all started laughing. Then Lola walked in looked very excited.

"Guess what." Lola said in a singe song voice.

"Dean Rivers signed the permission slip so we can leave campus." Quinn answered with no question.

"Yep!" Lola replied then sat down. " And Mrs. Donovan said she'd drive us into town if I baby-sit her son next week." Lola finished.

"Okay, so when are we going?" Quinn asked. Lola looked at her phone.

"Uh, in about an hour." Lola answered.

"Cool." Quinn replied.

"Hey Lola, can I cope your history notes." Andrew asked.

"Sure, just let me get my bag." Lola grabbed her bag and pulled a piece of notebook paper and handed it to Andrew.

"Thanks. So, you going to the dance?" Andrew asked.

"I am. and so is Quinn." Lola answered.

"Well, that's good to know. Save me a dance Alright." He said to Quinn and walked away slowly. She was shocked so she awkwardly smiled until he left.

"See, going to this dance has some Perks." Lola said. Quinn felt a little bit embarrassed, she didn't like Andrew in that way and it'll be even more awkward if he asked her to dance. _'Hopefully he won't recognize me with a Mask on.'_ Quinn thought.

"And now I'm officially bored." Logan said and got up, grabbed his bag and walked away.

"Oh. We need to get ready so we won't be late." Lola said then grabbed Quinn's arm and pulled her out the door.

"Is she away this excited about school dances?" James asked.

"Yep." Zoey answered. They all look back at the tv because of the creepy sounds coming from Michael's game.

"I died." Michael randomly adds into the conversion.

* * *

She walked into the gymnasium with shock, seeing the inside of the building look so different. Before it was a room full of work out equipment. Now it looked so much different with the pretty decorations, live music, snacks, drinks and well, dancing. She looked around wondering if coming was a good idea, but it was too late to back out now. She already spent over $90 dollars on her whole outfit and she was going to make her moneys worth. Her silky blue bird colored dress came down to her knees. Her silver strap high heals and her zebra print belt really make the dress pop, and her matching mask with a few hot pink feathers on the side pulled the whole outfit together. The mask was strapped around her head so she didn't have to hold it.

Lola was standing next to Her. She could tell that lola was trying to hind her excitement.

"Okay Quinn, don't worry I'll be there the entire time. We can talk, we can get something to eat, we can..." Lola said to her but was cut off by a someone.

"Hey. I Just wanted to know if you wanna dance?" an extremely cute guy asked Lola. Keith Gray, the cutest guy on the surf team. Lola looked at him then back at me. Even though he didn't know who Lola was because of the mask her was willing to take her chances.

"Uuummmm..." Lola didn't know how to answer because of what she just said to Quinn. Quinn rounded her eyes and signed.

"Go." She said and Lola let out a big "yay" and walked away with the guy hand in hand. Quinn watch her friends dance with each other. Zoey and James were dancing next to Lola and Keith. They were laughing and having a great old time. She wished she was in the mood to dance, but she just wasn't. She was getting kind of hungry so she made her way over to the snack table. She grabbed a plate and started to gather up some things she felt like eating.

"I can tell your excited to be here." someone said in a sarcastic tone. Quinn looked up to find Logan standing right beside her. She looked behind her to see if he was talking to someone else and then looked back at him.

"Ar..are you talking to me?" she asked.

"Who else would I be talking to? The shrimp." he responded.

"Oh...okay then." Quinn said.

"Is it bad that I'm talking to you?" he asked.

"Um, no it's just that..." _'Wait! Back it up. He has no idea who I am. Am wearing a mask remember, and contacts so no glasses. Okay, so What should I do? Tell him who I am, or see how he treats me with out knowing it me? This'll be a fun experiment and besides I'm going to be bored anyway.'_ she thought to herself.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Nothing. Forget it." she said. He stood there a little confused, but then decided to forget it and move on.

"So um, you don't seem to be having fun, is there a season?" Logan asked.

"Well, kind of. I didn't really want to come to this thing. My friend pushed into going." Quinn answered.

"Yay, I didn't want to come ether, but I was bored and my roommates were going so what the heck." he responded. Quinn grinned at his comment. They moved up the line of the table to get more snacks.

"You want a cookie? Theres chocolate chip, oatmeal, and cinnamon." Logan asked.

"I'll take chocolate chip because I'm allergic cinnamon." she replied.

"Oh. really?" Logan asked. Quinn nodded. "What about the oatmeal?" he asked.

"I don't like oatmeal cookie." she answered.

"Who does?" he replied.

"I don't know, people with no tastebuds." she answered, but wished she could take it back because it wasn't that funny. He grinned a little bit as we walked away from the table. _'Wow, this is kind of fun. I wonder what his reaction would be if I decided to tell him who I am?'_ Quinn thought to herself. They both walked over to a table and sat down.

"Um, you thirsty?" Logan asked.

"Yay, kind of." Quinn answered.

"Well, I'll be right back." He replied. As soon as he turned his back Quinn looked behind her to see what Lola and Zoey were doing. They were all on the other side of the gym talking the drinking punch. She turned around when Logan came back with the cups of punch.

"Thank." she said as he set the punch near her.

"No, sweat." he replied. The music died down as the song ended and the band started to set there instruments down on the stage.

"All right Lady's and gentlemen, were gonna let the band take a short break, so if you what me to play a song then bring your G0 over here and I'll play by request." the D.J announced. The music started playing then the song began to be sung and it bring a smile to Quinn's face.

"What?" Logan asked. Wondering why she was smiling.

"Oh, it's nothing really, it's just I kind of like this song. My roommate and I listen to it all the time." Quinn answered.

"Oh, that's...cool." Logan said not very convincing.

"Yay..I know, you think it's too girly, sappy and romantic." Quinn replied, knowing thats exactly what he was thinking.

"No...its not that..."

"The name of the song is Love Story." Quinn said(in a monotone voice) cutting him off.

"...Never mind." Logan finished. Quinn smirked and went back to eating her snack, as for Logan; looked like he wanted to said something.

"You wanna dance?" he asked. Quinn looked at him a little shocked._ 'Okay, this has gone on way to long. I need to tell him who I am now before this go's on any longer.'_ Quinn thought to herself.

"Sure."_ 'Where'd that come from!'_ Quinn thought. Logan grabbed her hand and walked her over to the dance floor. Quinn noticed how nervous Logan was. She was surprised that Logan was just as nervous as she was. She didn't understand why, but decided to go along with it. It was kind of weird slow dancing with Logan. Not because it felt awkward, but because it felt comfortable. Like she wasn't waiting to get away from him. She tried to push all the weirdness behind her and listen to the song.

_'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes'_

Quinn lost concentration on the song when she saw Lola and Zoey talking. She hoped that they didn't see her, considering Logan wasn't wearing a mask and they both knew what she was wearing. Luckily none of her friends saw her.

"You seem distracted." Logan said to her load enough so she could hear.

"Um..." Quinn didn't know how to respond. They've been quiet for a while and she had gotten used to it. The song ended just in time and things started to feel weirder than earlier. They didn't realize how close they where to each other.

"Um, wanna go finish eating?" Logan asked with a little bit of stuttering.

"Yep, sure. We can go do that." Quinn answered as they pulled away from each other and walked to the table. It was pretty silent for the most part. There wasn't really anything to talk about. They just asked random questions.

"Punch good?" Logan asked.

"Yay, it's good." Quinn answered. _'alright I've gotten this far without Logan finding out who I am; so what now?'_ Quinn though to her self.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn asked.

"You just asked if you could ask me something, by asking me something." Logan replied. (Hey, if it makes sense to him)

"I get straight A's and I didn't even follow that." Quinn replied.

"Ask away." Logan responded. He decided to drop it.

"Why are you being so un-loganish?" She finally asked.

"What?"

"I mean...,look you didn't exactly have a reputation for being nice, so why start now?" She said, trying to make her question more clear.

"I don't know...I guess I thought you'd pour your punch on me if I acted obnoxious." Quinn laughed at Logan's reply.

"Why was that funny?" logan asked.

"Logan Reese actually called him self obnoxious."

"I didn't say I AM obnoxious. I said I'm sometimes ACT obnoxious."

"Sometimes?"

"Alright." He put his hands up in defense. Quinn when back to eating but Logan grinned and stared at the girl he was next to. Logan though about what she asked him. Why was he acting this way?

_'Because You found someone else that gives you that feeling'_

_'Wait! Want am I Thinking about? What do I mean someone else, I don't even have a someone!'_

_'Oh, don't play games. You have feeling for a certain girl and you know it'_

_'I don't know what I'm talking about'_

_'Technically, I'm talking to you, I'm your conscience remember?'_

_'Yay, I remember. Your that annoying voice in my head that lies to me'_

_'I'm not lying to you, my telling you something that you don't wanna admit'_

_'Oh, shut up'_

_'that's the beauty of this job I can keep bother you all I want and you can hurt me'_

_'Whatever!'_

Okay, let me enlighten you on that argument between Logan and his conscience. You see, Logan has a secret that know one knows. Logan won't even admit it. He has feeling for someone at PCA, but won't talk to her about it. His conscience has been bothering him about this for a long time now. Only his conscience know that the only reason he hits on other girls is because he's trying to get rid of those feeling for that other girl, and that's not all he's doing. He also insults her every changes he gets. He feels if he denies he likes her and says he doesn't like her. His feelings for her well go away. So far his feeling a growing stronger that weak. Maybe he has found someone that gives him_** that** _feeling?

* * *

Should I continue?

Please review and tell me how I can make the story better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter of Baby, just say yes. **

** I'm hoping I can do a weekly update. Hope you like!**

_P.S: I don't think this is necessary, but I do not own this show or the characters. If I did I wouldn't be putting this on FanFiction._

* * *

It was about ten o'clock and the dance was almost over. Quinn and Logan were walking down the park sidewalk talking about the dance.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Logan commented.

"Um, no. Actually I was kind of fun." Quinn agreed. "It almost made me forget my break-up." Quinn mumbled.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Nothing." Quinn replied. Logan looked at her unsure her was telling the truth. "Okay, it's not nothing." she said.

"Well, are you gonna tell me?" Logan asked as they sit down on a bench.

"Mar..." she stopped her self from saying his name. "I mean, my boyfriend recently broke up with me." Quinn answered.

"Oh." he said. "Well, I'm not very good at the sensitive thing, but...sorry about you getting dumped..." she looked and him a little hurt. "...broke up with." He finished.

"It's alright, I'm kind of over him." she replied.

"Why'd he dump...break up with you?" He asked. Quinn didn't want to talk about it, but Logan was trying to be nice so she decided to tell him.

"He fell for other girl." Quinn said slowly.

"Well if it make you feel any better, I think he's an idiot." Logan responded.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't know...I mean, look, for the past few hour I've spend with you. I can tell your a very smart, fun, and pretty girl, I mean I don't know why any one would want to break up with you." Logan answered._ 'WOW, I mean, WOW! Did he just actually say all that about me?'_ Quinn thought to her self.

"Thanks."

"Sure." Logan said. They gazed into each others eyes and moved a little bit closer. "...your eye are pretty too." Logan whispered softly making Quinn blush. they both moved in closer and lifted there hands to each others face. Logan cupped Quinn's face with both of his hands and closed the gap between them and kiss her. Quinn responded by kissing back and stroked his face with her hand. The kiss felt like they we're just shocked by electric blots. The feather that was on Quinn's mask was tickling Logans face, but he didnt care. A few seconds later they broke apart but there hands never left each others face. _**'Wait a minute!'**_ Quinn was shocked back to reality when Logan's phone beeped. Logan got his phone out of his pocket as Quinn scooted a little ways away from him.

"That was my roommate. It's almost past curfew." Logan said. Quinn didn't look at him. A million thoughts where racing in her mind. _'Oh my god! I kissed...he kissed...we...oh my god!? I should have told him who I was when I had the changes. I'm such an idiot!'_

"I should probably get back too." Quinn was in a hurry to get back to her dorm and get away from logan. She stood up and started walking away, but Logan grabbed her wrist.

"Hey wait, look i'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen like that. I wasn't taking advantage of you. Honest." Logan said.

"it's...it's okay just, forget it ever happen." Quinn said and ran out of Logan's loose grip. As she turned her G0 fell out of her wrist purse. Logan noticed and picked it up.

"I don't think I can." Logan said out load to him self. He looked up to see that she had disappear into the night.

* * *

Quinn ran around the building as fast as she could in high heels. She finally reached her dorm. She swung the door open and shut it with a slam. She pressed her back against the door trying to catch her breath. She started walking over to the sofa as she ripped the mask off her face and throwing off her shoes. She slowly sat down on the sofa. She was acting calm and relaxed as she dropped her head into a pillow.

"AAAAAAAAAA" she screamed and sat back up. She didn't know how to Handel all of this. First of all she was broken up with by Mark (who she still had feelings for) about a week ago and to top that she practically went on a 'date' with Logan and it ended with a kiss, and the most scary part is that as soon as they kissed Quinn lost ALL feelings for Mark. Coincidence? I think not.

Quinn was really tired and confused. She decided to change and go to sleep before her roommates come back and ask her question about the dance. She knew that telling anybody about the kiss was out of the question. Yay right, like she could just walk up to Zoey and Lola and say...

'Yay guy, nice day isn't it, well, by the way I kiss Logan.' Crazy right?

Quinn got dressed for bed in some light purple sweat pants and a white baggy T-shirt. She stared to brush her hair and put it in two lose braids. As she put the last pony tail holder in her hair she heard Lola and Zoey talking. She immediately jump in to her bed and covered up. Zoey and lola walked in to the room laughing.

"Ugh, I am exhausted!" Lola said plopping down on the sofa.

"ssshhhh, Quinn asleep." Zoey said in a quiet tone. Little did they know that Quinn was wide awake, but her back was turned so they couldn't see that her eye were wide open.

"Oh, right. Well, I gonna go take a shower." Lola said as she picked up her pjs that were folded in a neat stack. "You come in Zo?" Lola asked. Zoey was sitting on her bed with a magazine.

"Sure. Just let me get a change of clothes." Zoey responded as she walked over to the dresser.

"kay kay." Lola responded and walked out. Then was followed by Zoey.

Quinn sat up in her bed after she hearing the door shut. It felt like her head was spinning out of control. She didn't know what the heck to think or do. There was no words to describe what she was feeling. She was tired, but couldn't fall asleep. She was confused, but couldn't figure out the answer. She needed help, but can't get it.

_'Ugh, this is getting super agonizing. alright, let's recap. I went to the dance wearing a mask. I met Logan at the snack table. We started talking and we ended up dancing. We went outside and talked about my break up with Mark. Then we kiss. I think I liked it and Logan has no idea that I'm the one he kissed?!'_ Quinn thought.

_ 'Oh my god, I like Logan? I mean, no that's ridiculous. How can I like Logan Reese? The most self centered, self-loving jerk I've ever met. No, Just no I can NOT like logan ok. I mean he probably already forgot about the kiss. To him it was just a simple little kiss from a random girl. I mean well lets just say that they'd have to create a new number to count the number of girl Logan's kissed and forgotten. So I just need to drop it. I don't like him I'm just tired. Alright? Alright. Goodnight.'_ Quinn lad back down in her bed and looked at the design on the bottom of Lola mattress. And slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

It was about 1:00 in the afternoon and so far the day has gone pretty well for Quinn. She hasn't seen him all day, but that about to changing. They were all planing on eating together for lunch like every day. Quinn walked out of the cafeteria over to find the guys. She saw James, Michael and unfortunately Logan talking about something.

"Alright, you can do this, you can do this, you can do this." Quinn whispered to her self and walked over to the table.

"Hey, Quinn whats up?" James asked.

"Nothing." Quinn answered. "Why do you know something." Quinn replied. They all looked at her funny. "Never mind." Quinn said looking down at her food and eating a grape.

"Allllright." James responded awkwardly. Zoey and Lola made it to the table at the exact same time and sit down.

"Hello, fellow persons. Guess what I'm doing tonight." Lola said excitedly.

"Taking a grammar class." James answered.

"Ha ha, very funny. Zoey I didn't know you were dating Mr. comedian. Lola responded.

"Just tell us what your doing to night even though we don't care. Michael said.

"Keith Gray asked me out." Lola said really excited.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay?" Michael, James and Logan cheered sarcastically. Zoey giggled at what they were doing.

"You guys are such idiots. Zoey said in a hushed tone. "So, Lola, where's he taking you?"

"The movies." Lola answered.

"Cool." Zoey said. They all took a few bits of there lunch. A few minutes later coach Keller walked up to the table.

"Garrett, Reese, Barrett, Brooks practice has been moved to five instead of six. Don't be late!" coach Keller said in his normal load voice. Then walked away and blew his whistle for no apparent reason.

"I think coach Keller blew my eardrum out!" Michael said rubbing his ear.

"Yay, I know what you mean." James agreed. He noticed that Logan didn't flinch or make a comment about how annoying coach Keller is. " Logan?" he didn't answered. " Logan!"

"What." he dropped his fork on his plate and reacted like someone woke he up by banging two pans together.

"Did you hear anything coach Keller said?" James asked.

"Coach...Keller? Logan said not having any clue.

"Alright, what is it? Why are you acting so unfocused?" James asked. Logan let out a "um..." but didn't finish.

"Oh, I know what this is about." Michael said and Logan looked at him with a 'don't you dare' look. "It's about that girl from the dance, isn't it?" Quinn was shocked so much that she chocked on her drink, but no one noticed.

_'Oh my gosh. I thought Logan would forget about it, but instead he told Michael about it. I wonder if he told him about the kiss?'_ Quinn thought.

"Whaaaaaat? No?!" Logan answered, but it was so evident that he was lying. (badly)

"What girl?" Zoey asked.

"Yay?" Lola said wanting to know too.

"don't!" Logan pointed a warning at him.

"Some girl he danced with a the dances."

"He did." Logan stated and smacked the table.

"What's the big deal?" Lola asked. "All you did was dance with her."

"No comment." Logan said.

"The big deal is he wants to find her because he likes her, but he doesn't know who she is because she was wearing a mask the whole time." Michael answered. Logan smacked him in the arm.

"Hey, I told you I don't like her. The only reason I told you I wanted to find her was because she dropped her G0 on her way back to her dorm and I want to return it." Logan said. Trying to get Michael to believe him.

_'I was wonder where that went.'_ Quinn thought

"Cut it on. Theres probable some information in it to tell you who it belongs to." James said.

_'Oh no'_

"I would, but the batteries dead." Logan answered.

"Yes!" Quinn said out load instead of in her head and every one looked at her. "Yes, I remembered what I needed to do." Quinn said getting up. "Well, I better go do what I gotta do." Quinn said and walked away muttering something. "stupid stupid stupid."

They all went back to eating except Logan. He thought Quinn was acted weird. Well, weird for Quinn, but shrugged it off because he had bigger problems to deal with, so continued eating.

* * *

Quinn walked around the corner checking her phone. She was on her way to her seventh and last period of the day. She walked into history class and found her seat and pulled out her textbook. The only downside of last period is that Logan was in this class. He walked in and sat down one seat back from beside her. Quinn gazed at him until Rachel noticed.

"Keep on dream." Rachel said.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked.

"Save it. Don't tell me you were gazing at him like that because you hate know he's so out if your league that the closest you will ever get to him is sitting across a table at lunch." Quinn was about to responded but the teacher walked in.

"Hello students, sorry I'm late."An australian man said. He wrote his name on the board then turned around. " My name is Mr. Daniels and I'll be your substitute teacher for the month." He explained. He picked up where the class left off.

43 minutes later

The class was almost over. Mr. Daniels handed out homework sheets and told the class to wright a history presentation about something they like.

"You history presentation must accurate, and..." he looked down at his desk. "Oh, and you'll all work in groups of two, so pick your partner." the bell rang and everybody jumped up to get a partner then left.

"Um, Mr. Daniels there's no one else available to be my partner." Quinn said.

"U, no that impossible, I distinctly remember there was an even number of students, I don't know how...Mr. Reese do you have a partner? He asked.

"No."

"Well, now you do." he said.

"What? No, no no no, no. I can't be parnter up with HIM." Quinn said.

"Thanks." Logan said sarcastically. Quinn looked at the teacher.

"Sorry." Mr. Daniels said. Quinn walked out and Logan followed.

_'This is going to be, the longest week of my life'_ Quinn thought.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**What do you think? Is it good? Is it bad. If you have any ideas let me know, and reviewwwww!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry about not updating last week. I had a little bit of writers block. And even if I didn't I still couldn't have put up the next chapter. yah see, my family only had one laptop and the changer broke, so when the laptop died we couldn't charge it. I'm happy to say that we got a new laptop so, read and review.**

* * *

Logan walked out of the class room following the angry brunette, out into the court yard. Quinn had know idea that he was following her. He finally caught up.

"Hey." Logan greeted. Quinn keep walking, ignoring him. "What I do?" Logan asked.

"Nothing." Quinn replied.

"Then, why are you mad at me?" he asked.

"I'm not." she answered with no emotion at all and kept walking. Logan stepped in front of her.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Why is it so bad that you got paired with me to do a stupid homework assignment?" he asked.

"You're not exactly an easy person to work with." Quinn mumbling, but clear enough for Logan to hear her.

"Look, like it or not we have to work together, every day for the next week, and it's not gonna go good if we're constantly getting on each others nerves."

"Well." Quinn corrected.

"What?"

"You said it won't go 'good' when you should of said it won't go 'well'."

"Just...let's just try to get along. Logan said. "Okay?" he asked.

"I guess." she answered and rolled her eyes.

"Good." Logan replied. " see yah." Logan said and walked away. Quinn couldn't help but watch him.

"Well, this'll be interesting" Quinn said to her self and walk back to her dorm.

* * *

Quinn finally reached room 101 and sat her bookbag on the floor near the dresser. Lola was the only one there. She was sitting on a bean bag watching Girly Cow. Quinn walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a blix.

"Hey." Lola greeted. "How was class?" _'Oh, she just had to ask.'_

"I got partnered up with Logan to do a history presentation. What do you think?" Quinn answered.

"Oh, that bad?" Lola replied.

"Yay, that bad." Quinn said unhappy.

"Oh well, just get it off your mind. Come watch Girly Cow with me." Lola said and Quinn walked over to the sofa and sat down.

After about five minutes, the show started tuning out. Quinn was thinking about earlier that today, when Michael said Logan was thinking about the girl he danced with at the dances. She was extremely shocked that he told Michael about it.

_'I can't believe Logan told Michael about what happened! I thought for sure that he'd forget about it. I don't think he told him about the kiss so that's good, but then again he did tell him we danced and that I dropped my G•0. Oh he didn't, If he did then Michael would've said something._

_Now, how am I going to get my G•0 back. I can't let Logan know it was me. On second thought I don't 'like' him and he said he doesn't like me so there shouldn't be a problem. right?_

_UGH! I thought I agreed to forget about this. I need a new G•0 anyway. I've been dwelling on the same thing for too long. If I ever bring it up again it'll be too soon.' _Quinn thought. She continued watching Girly Cow with Lola and let the whole Logan thing go.

_'I mean, I know I don't like him. The kiss didn't even mean thinking. Right?'_

Quinn got up, grabbed her bag and walked towards the door.

"Where you going?" Lola asked.

"Library." Quinn answered.

"Kay, just make sure your back before curfew." Lola said.

"Yes Mom." Quinn replied and walked out.

"Ha ha, very funny." Lola said sarcastically.

"I know." Quinn shouted back from the hall.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was about a quarter past nine and Quinn just left the library. She didn't have to go back to her dorm until ten so she just enjoyed the fresh air. She made her way to THE bench but not on purpose. She remembered it like it was yesterday. Well, because it was yesterday. She kept walking, but speeded up a little bit. She walked around the PCA consignment store and came face to face with someone walking around the other way. They almost ran into each other but they stopped just in time.

"Hi." Logan said.

"Ugh." Quinn responded.

"That's a first." Logan said.

"Look your last person I want to talk right now so If you just excuse me." Quinn walked by him.

"Ouch, harsh much." Logan said. She didn't responded so he stopped her. "Hey, wait."

"Yay?" Quinn asked.

"Did...did you believe what Riley was talking about?"

"Who?"

"You know, the girl that was sitting beside you in class earlier."

"You mean Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"Yay, w..whatever." Logan answered. "Do you thing what she said was true?"

"What part?"

"You know..."

"No, I don't know."

"What she said about...you never...you know what forget, it's stupid." Logan said and walked away.

"Wait." Quinn said and Logan turned around. "You wanna meet up tomorrow, so we can work that presentation?"

"Tomorrow, six o'clock after school." Logan answered.

"Six o'clock, got it." Quinn said. They both walked away from each other and made there way to their dorms.

* * *

He opened the door to find Michael sitting in the office chair typing something on the laptop.

"Hey. Did yah find your mystery girl yet." Michael giggled in between talking. He thought it was hilarious that Logan actually had a crush on a girl He barely even knew. Logan slapped Michael's head with a rolled up magazine and climbed on to his bed.

"Now, was that really necessary?" Michael asked.

"Yep." Logan answered. He was laying on this back and staring at the ceiling. He had no idea how to find this girl. He wanted to give her G•0 back to her, and he was a little curious about finding out who she was, but he would never tell Michael that. And to make matters worse he has to spend time with Quinn (yes Quinn Pensky. 'Quirky Quinn' is Logan's nickname for her) on a history project. He didn't have time for that he really needed to find this girl A.S.A.P!

"Dude, what up?" Michael asked. "You haven't throw out any comments about that girl being really lucky to have hanged out with you or anything."

"So?" Logan responded.

"So. Why haven't you?" Michael asked. Logan sat up on the bed.

"hold on, hold on." Logan said and put his hand up to his ear like it was a phone. "Hello yes, department of stupid questions." he stretch his arm out closer to Michael. "It's for you."

"Man, I'm serious. Michael responded to Logan's joke. "Your acting like you really like like this girl."

"Well, that just shows how little you know, because I don't like her at all, so will you please just drop it!" Logan said.

"Alright, fine." Michael agreed. He rolled the chair back over to the desk and started typing again. Logan looked at the G•0. The purple G•0 that belonged to the girl that he spent the other night with. And the true is that he has no idea how he felt about her. He just knew he hoped that he could see her again.

"Well'p, I guess we should call it a night." Michael said. Just then James walked in. He cut of the lights to another long hard day. to wake up to a new one.

* * *

**Yay yay, I know it wasn't that long of a chapter, and I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything else to wright. so if you think of anything P.M. me and If you don't want to give me your ideas I totally understand. **

**And one more thing. I want to know how many of you ship what couple from Zoey 101. In your review tell me what couple you love the most. (Quogan, Choey, Mola ect.) I would really appreciate it. thank you & review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't have thing to say really, so...here's the next chapter. enjoy!**

* * *

Another long day was coming close to an end. It had gone pretty well for Quinn so far, but she still had to meet up with Logan to do that history thing._ 'Oh, the joy.'_ Quinn would think to herself. She was trying to stay away from Logan as mush as possible and she was having a hard time doing that. Thanks to this stupid assignment and all. Yes, it not likely for Quinn to call an assignment 'stupid' but in this case she made an exception.

Quinn, Lola and Zoey were all at Sushi Rox eating a early dinner.

"Quinn." Lola said getting her attention.

"Yay?" Quinn asked.

"Are you goin' eat that roll?" Lola asked, pointing at it with her fork.

"No." Quinn answered. "Why, do you want it?" she asked.

"Well if you insisted." Lola answered. She poked it with her fork, brag it up to her mouth and ate it.

"So, Quinn..um what was with you and Logan earlier? You both acted so weird at lunch. What's up?" Zoey asked.

"Oh yay, I noticed that too." Lola said. "What is up?" Lola asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. You know Logan. He's just mad that he has to spend time with me on that history projected." Quinn did a awkward fake laugh when her said 'projected'. She looked at her phone to check the time. "And um...speaking of Logan, I have to meet him in his room to do that projected at six, so I guess I'll be going then." Quinn said and got up. They said there goodbyes and Quinn was off to meet Logan at his dorm room.

* * *

It was a quarter after six when Quinn finally made it to Logan dorm. She knocked on the door then stepped back waiting for the it to open.

"Come in." He said. She turned the door knob and opened it. She walked in to find Logan rummaging throw his drawer. All he had on was his usual faded jean shorts and brown, fabric strapped flip-flops. Leaving his muscle toned body bare. Quinn rolled her eyes as she shut the door.

"Your late." Logan said as he picked out a shirt.

"Why no shirt?" Quinn asked, ignoring Logan statement.

"Oh, don't acted like you don't enjoy it." Logan smirked. Quinn threatened him by reaching for her zap watch. " I took a shower." Logan said as he put his shirt on. Quinn crossed her arms against her chest.

"So. Where's Michael and James?" she asked.

"They when to play basketball. Or in other words they left so they wouldn't have to listen to us fight all night." Logan answered. "So what's are project going to be about?"

"Um, maybe we can do the history of dance." Quinn suggested. They both sat down on the sofa.

"Okay, so you got nothing." Quinn looked at him angry. "You just need to get rid of the bad idea, and get some good ones."

"Oh, like The Reese Family tree?" Quinn said sarcastically.

"There's a good one!" Logan said just to get on Quinn's nerves. She dropped her head into her hands and let out a grown.

"Hey, I was kindling." Logan defeated him self. "It was a joke!"

"Well it wasn't funny!" Quinn responded.

"Oh no, it was funny." Logan smirked. Quinn round her eyes and stood up.

"Ugh, I mean you said we need to try and get along, and your the one starting the fights!" Quinn said, very annoyed. Logan stood up before responding.

"I'm not even doing anything. Your the one how's over reacting." Logan said cool and collected. He wasn't mad or annoyed at all. For some reason, he enjoyed annoying her._ 'she's so cute when she's mad'_

"Wait what?" Logan thought out load.

"Wait what, what. Logan, are you even listen to me?" Quinn asked.

"Um, nothing. Logan answered. "Look, I'm sorry, lets just get this done." Logan sat down and flipped open his laptop.

"O...kay?" Quinn said. She sat down next to him and watch him pull up the Ding search._** (Tvlover1999 here. It's really Bing but I changed it to Ding.)**_

"So, any ideas?" Logan asked.

"Um, I don't know...maybe, some kind of sport?"

"Ok, what sport?"

"How 'bout, basketball?"

"Why, basketball?" he asked.

"Well, basketball brought closer together as enemies." Quinn stated. Logan grinned at her responds.

"Ha ha, I'll never live that down, will I?"

"Nope." Quinn said popping the 'P'. They will never forget the time she helped him with his free throws. At first Logan was mad at her for making him wear a dress, but he got over it after a while. Logan looked up at her and got caught in her eyes. She wasn't looking at him but he could still see them. They looked really familiar to him. Like he's seen them before. He just couldn't think of who her eyes reminded him of. She looked up at him and he looked away, not wanting her to know he was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I didn't say anything." he replied.

"I know, but thats the look you make when your thinking about something." she responded. "is it about...never mind it's none of my business."

"Yay, it's about that girl from the dance." Logan lied. " I just...don't know how I'm gonna find her...so I can give her back her G•0." Logan explained.

"Why do you even want to find her." Logan held up the G•0. "I mean, I could be anyone. For all you know it could be Stacy."

"Ugh, yay right." Logan responded. " First of all, her hair was beautiful. Second of all, her dress was gorgeous, so no way it could of been Stacy." Quinn tried really hard not to blush. He just said all of that to the girl he was talking about and he didn't even know it.

"Well, back to the projected." Logan said.

"Yay. Okay, and um..we don't have to do the basketball thing if you don't want to." Quinn told him. Just then, James walked in.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." Logan and Quinn said at the same time. They gave each other awkward looks.

"Looks like somebody's in sync." James said. "What's your history presentation going to be about?"

"It's gonna be about, dance." Logan answered.

"Dance?" Quinn said shocked.

"Dance." Logan said to her.

"Dance." she confirmed. "Okay. Well I guess we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow." Quinn stood up and grabbed her bag. "See yah."

"Don't be late." Logan said

"Just for that. I'm gonna be thirty minutes later." Quinn responded. Logan just rolled his eyes.

"See yah." James said. She waved at James and round her eyes at Logan before she opened the door, then she left.

"Why you guys gotta be mean to each other?" James asked.

"It's our thing." Logan answered.

"Oh...you guys got a thing." James said picking on Logan. He looked at him angry, which meant he could blow at any minute. "I'm kidding I'm kidding." James put his arms up in defends. "So, you find your mystery girl yet, or did you give up?"

"I haven't given up yet." Logan answered. "I'm just having a hard time finding her, I mean here's like hundreds of girls that go to this school. It's gonna take some time."

"Yay okay, so Zoey, Lola, Michael and I are gonna go hang out in the girls lounge. You wanna come?" James asked him.

"Sure." He answered. "I'll met you guys there." James nodded his head and walked out the door. Logan pick up the G•0 that belonged to his mystery girl. He started twirled it in his hands, then he noticed something.

**'Hey, this is the forth generation. I had this generation last year, then the new one came out so I stopped using it. Wait. Isn't that G•0 and all the accessories to it in the closet.'**

This gave him an idea. He jumped up and grabbed the box out of the closet. He opened the box and looked through it. He found the charger and plugged in the device. It came on, AND THEN...

...To Be Continued!

* * *

**Chapter 5 coming soon. hope you liked it. if you have any idea let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I'm back! I just wanted to said how thankful I am for all for the reviews. Thank you guys so much for reading my story and reviewing. I know it Been awhile since I updated but, here it is now! The last chapter of "Baby, just say yes". Enjoy!**

* * *

James walked in to find Zoey, Michael, and Lola sitting down in the lounge. He walked over to them and sat down beside Zoey.

"Hey man." Michael said.

"Hey." He replied. " What's up?"

"I was just about to tell a joke." They all groaned, not wanting to hear another one of Michael's bad jokes, but he ignored it. "Okay. Why did the cow cross the road?"

"So a car would take his life, and he wouldn't have to listen to this joke?" Zoey asked and Lola and James laughed.

"No." he responded.

"Just finish your joke." Zoey told him.

"Alright. To get to the utter-side!" Michael said then started laughing. He was laughing so hard that people were starting to look. Zoey, James, and Lola slowly got up and walked away from him. Leaving Michael and his stupid joke in the floor of the lounge.

* * *

They walked down the hall to the girls room where Quinn was. She was sitting there eating popcorn and watch Girly Cow.

"Hey, Quinn." Zoey said as they walked in.

"Hey." she replied. "I thought you guy were gonna hang-out in the lounge."

"We were..." Lola started.

"Until Michael told us this cheesy joke and started laughing, so we decided to come back here." Zoey explained. James sat down on Zoey's bed and took a sip of his Blix. Zoey and Lola stood behind Quinn and watch Girly Cow. Just then Logan walked up and stopped at the door way.

"Hey, do you guys know why Michael's in the lounge laughing his head off?" he asked.

"He told a joke." Lola answered.

"That explains it." Logan replied.

"Um, so you guys wanna go get our laughing friend and go play some basketball?" James asked.

"Sure." Zoey answered.

"Sounds like fun, but first I gotta get a snack because I'm hungry." Lola answered.

"You wanna come Quinn?" Zoey asked.

"Sure." Quinn answered and got up. _'You'd think that I'd be feeling better, not worse. It's like every time I see him I get this nervous feeling in my gut. Anyways let's just get this over with. I mean, it can't get any worse than this.'_ she thought.

They all walked out to get Michael.

* * *

After getting Michael, they all sit outside in the court yard. They got some snacks out of the cafeteria to settle their hunger before playing basketball.

"Mmm, these are the best strawberries I've even had." Lola said stuffing as many strawberries as she could in her mouth.

"Yay, these are some pretty good strawberries." James agreed.

"Ugh Michael, stop eating all the cookies." Zoey said, then smacked his hand. He sat back a crossed his arms, pouting like a little five year old.

"You want anything Logan?" James asked him.

"Sure." He answered and grabbed a chip.

"So, what's the deal with the whole G•0 thing. Did you ever find out who you were at the dance with?" Lola asked.

"Yay, I actually did." he answered. Quinn looked up completely shocked.

_'H-he w-what!'_ Quinn thought.

"You Did?" James asked.

"Yay, after you left the room."

"Well, who is it?" Michael asked. Quinn was so freaked. She felt like she was going the scream. _'Oh my God, I can believe he knows, how? When? Oh why?'_

"Jackie.. Williams."

_'I can believe this...wait, did he just said Jackie? Oh my God! What evidence led him to believe that Jackie's the right girl? I hate Jackie. I mean he got it wrong and it's in the past. I can stop worrying that he'll find out because he thinks he already found her. I'm happy, not disappointed at all_. Quinn was so confused. How could Logan think it was jackie? It just didn't add up.

"Well, theres a few more cookies left." James said. No one acted like they wanted any.

"All take'em." Michael said and reached for them, but James smacked his hand.

"Quinn, do you want one?" James asked.

"No thanks."

"Oh, Come on. Cinnamon."

"Well, in that case I can't, because I'm allergic to cinnamon, and I don't want the other cookie because I don't like oatmeal and I like the song "Love Story!" she said as she throw a chip onto the table.

"Okay?" James said. Everyone looked at her except Logan.

"Um, look I'm just not in the mood to play basketball." she stood up. "Sorry." she walked away without looking back.

"Okay well, now we're uneven." Michael said.

"You guys can play two on two, theirs something I gotta do." Logan grabbed his bag and walk the way back to his dorm.

"What would Logan, need to do to?" Lola asked.

"Oh, you know Logan, he's probable going to look at himself for the hundredth time today." Zoey said. They all started laughing at Zoey's remark.

"Let's go." Lola said still giggling in a giddy manner. They through away there trash and made there way towards the basketball court.

* * *

Quinn was sitting on the sofa with her laptop. She was trying to get her mind off of what happened, by watching a movie. Just then, someone knocked. She got up and walked over to the door.

"Guys, look I'm fine. You can play basketball, I don't..." she stopped when she saw who was at the door. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked. Logan held out her G•0 with out saying a thing. She was really confused.

"Thanks." she said in a hushed tone and grabbed the G•0 out of his hand. She walk away from the door to set it on the dresser. Logan walked in and shut the door behind him.

"So." Logan started. She turned her head and looked a him. "Your the girl I gang out friday night."

"Well it certainly wasn't Jackie." she answered.

"Yay, I know."

"Only because I said I was allergic to cinnamon."

"Actually, I knew before you said anything." Logan admitted**.**

"How?" she asked.

"I was abled to charge your G•0. And you had "Science Rock's" on the screen so, I had a hunch." he explained.

"Oh." She responded. They stood there in complete awkward silents. Then Logan spoke.

"Are you mad, that I didn't know it was you?" he asked.

"Of course not!" she answered.

"Then why did you give me three obvious hints it was you?"

"Because...I don't know, I guess..."

"You, guess what?"

"Why do you even care? I know you don't like me. We won't have even kissed if you knew it was me, so whys it matter to you if you know that I like you or not?" she asked, but Logan didn't reply. "That what I thought." she walked over to the door and was about to leave or throw him out. Ether way Logan had to tell she the true before its too late. Quinn got the door half way open, but before she could open it any more Logan pushed to down shut. Quinn turned around with her back pushed against the door.

"What?" she asked him. You could hear the confusion in her voice. Logan wanted to say something, but could find the words. He just did what he wanted to do since the second he got here. He kissed her, kissed her Passionately. He lightly smiled when she kissed back and put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. And since all good things, _in this case great things_, must come to an end, they pulled apart.

"Mask or not, I still would've kiss you." Goosebumps ran down Quinn's back. They both smiled at each other. Then, Logan pushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her for the second time that night. Logan cupped Quinn's face with his hand. They pulled apart again for the sake of air. Logan took out his phone to check the time.

"It's already ten." he told her. "Zoey and Lola will be back so, don't you think?"

"Right so, we should tell them about us, or leave the room before they get back." Quinn replied.

"The second one." They said at the same time and open the door. They ran out giggling all the way to the door...

And the rest of it is history.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I try to make the ending cute, so I hope I accomplished that. **

**More stories coming soon!**


End file.
